


DOM!KPOP;

by 99liners



Category: ATEEZ (Band), BIGBANG - Fandom, BTOB, DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), ZE:A (Band), iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99liners/pseuds/99liners
Summary: ↳ rules from kpop idols governing your sex lives.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Reader, Byun Baekhyun/Reader, Chae Hyungwon/Reader, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Reader, Choi Jongho/Reader, Choi San/Reader, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Reader, Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P/Reader, Choi Youngjae/Reader, Chou Tzuyu/Reader, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Reader, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Reader, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Reader, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Reader, Goo Junhoe/Reader, Hirai Momo/Reader, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Reader, Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader, Im Jaebum/Reader, Im Nayeon/Reader, Jackson Wang/You, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jeon Wonwoo/Reader, Jeong Yunho/Reader, Jung Chanwoo/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Jung Wooyoung/Reader, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Reader, Kang Daesung (Big Bang)/Reader, Kang Yeosang/Reader, Kim Dahyun/Reader, Kim Donghyuk/Reader, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Reader, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/Reader, Kim Jinhwan/Reader, Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Reader, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Reader, Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Reader, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Reader, Kim Mingyu/Reader, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Kim Yugyeom/Reader, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Reader, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Reader, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Reader, Lee Chan | Dino/Reader, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Reader, Lee Jooheon/Reader, Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Reader, Lee Seokmin | DK/Reader, Lee Taeyong/Reader, Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader, Mark Tuan/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Minatozaki Sana/Reader, Moon Taeil/Reader, Myoui Mina/Reader, Nakamoto Yuta/Reader, Oh Sehun/Reader, Park Chanyeol/Reader, Park HyungSik/reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader, Park Jinyoung/Reader, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Reader, Park Seonghwa/Reader, Qian Kun/Reader, Shim Changmin/Reader, Son Chaeyoung/Reader, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Reader, Song Mingi/Reader, Song Yunhyeong/Reader, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Reader, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Reader, Yoo Jeongyeon/Reader, Yoo Kihyun/Reader, Yoon Jeonghan/Reader, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Reader
Kudos: 103





	1. bts version;

##  **kim seokjin :**

  * you are never allowed to remove your collar without permission.
  * you are not allowed to enter his bed without his permission.
  * if you’re on your knees, or all fours, you aren’t allowed to rise, without permission.
  * _speech restriction_ : not allowed to speak unless spoken to.
  * no swearing.
  * you’re also not allowed to put yourself down in any way.
  * regardless of where you are or circumstances, if he asks you to hand over your panties, you are to do so at that moment without hesitation.



“ _bend over_ ”

* * *

##  **min yoongi** :

  * you must remember, and obey, a set of commands. 
  * learn the hand signals he has devised which only mean one specific thing. never mess one signal for the other.
  * no disrespecting or acting bratty. doing so will get you ignored until you’re sorry and say so or until he feels ready to speak to you again.
  * if he wants privacy and is in his studio, you are to respect his privacy and let him be.
  * write five good things about yourself everyday.
  * _weekly body inspections_ : if your body has been tarnished somehow (say, you’ve been out in a club and some asshole felt you up, like it’s very likely to happen), it’s during those inspections that you should tell him, so he can cleanse it.
  * only people he approves in advance get to touch you.



“ _climb on my dick_ ”

* * *

##  **jung hoseok** :

  * you must ask permission each time you wish to masturbate.
  * you must also ask permission to orgasm.
  * send nudes whenever asked to
  * stand in front of the mirror and remind yourself about the things you love about yourself
  * as his alarm clock, you will wake him up by sucking his cock.
  * never touch a toy unless instructed to do so
  * no lying, no hiding, no secret surprises



_“i want you to strip for me.”_

* * *

##  **kim namjoon** :

  * _vocal queues_ : you must respond, vocally, to specific actions. 
  * every other day, you will wear your red panty/bra set.
  * NO toys/brush without permission. (hands are ok).
  * trust him 200%
  * don't coach or second guess or be critical.
  * make sure to eat at proper times and nutritional meals with snack time in between
  * always be completely honest about what you want and what you like



_“stop what you’re doing and reach down and masturbate for two minutes”_

* * *

##  **park jimin** :

  * _enforced eyeline_ : you must look straight ahead, and only straight ahead, at all times.
  * each morning, you will write his name somewhere on your body and if you guys are together, you will let him write his name on your body each morning.
  * you will be the little spoon, unless stated otherwise
  * you will learn to be good to yourself and accept compliments when they’re given
  * if he tells you to keep your hands to yourself, he won’t tolerate any urge to reach out and touch him, instead will use cuffs or ropes or a tie.
  * allows encourages you to hold his hand when he’s dishing out punishment (spankings, ect) only to make sure you know that he’s aware of his limits
  * each evening, you must write an e-mail to him describing in detail everything that you plan to wear the following day. the e-mail must include undergarments, your outfit, jewelry, perfume.



_“i want you to stand up, stand facing me in front of the fireplace, and remove your shirt.“_

* * *

##  **kim taehyung** :

  * once a week you will go commando
  * only he gets to pleasure you (so no touching yourself)
  * always count when he’s spanking you. you lose count and he’ll start over.
  * if you cum when he explicitly told you not to, he waits until you’re pliable again and then manages to get two more out of you until you’re crying and trembling.
  * hydration is very important.
  * be polite and you’ll get exactly what you want and more
  * no sexting or sending nudes when he’s in for a bighit meeting



_“stockings and heels, skirt or dress. no underwear. hair down. no makeup”_

* * *

##  **jeon jeongguk** :

  * every day when he wakes up he would like an email informing him what you are going to wear that day and the name placement. undergarments are to be included.
  * verbalization is necessary, but at the appropriate time and in the appropriate way.
  * when he’s about to get his dick wet and lets you take your clothes off, you’ve to fold them neatly or at least throw them into the closet to avoid any mishaps.
  * listen to him and always, always voice any discomfort
  * always swallow his cum
  * always eat at least one vegetable a day, maintaining proper health is his biggest rule
  * don’t doubt yourself, you’re too pretty



_“just the thought of spanking you as your squirm makes me hard”_


	2. ikon version;

##  **kim hanbin (b.i) :**

  * he will be addressed as “sir” when possible.
  * you will blog at least weekly; this can be your feelings, current events, or a fantasy story.
  * you will never touch yourself in a gratifying way or pleasing way outside of his presence or unless you have obtained his consent.
  * never touch a toy unless instructed to do so
  * your ass is his private domain. 
  * if you are commanded to do something, you are to do so.
  * you must always respond fully, both physically and verbally to whatever he does with you. the expressions of your emotions and your physical responses are important to him. you must never hold back any part of their display, regardless of how intense they may be, unless restricted to do so.



_“roll over on your stomach.”_

* * *

##  **kim jinhwan (jay / jinan) :**

  * you will meditate and keep a journal daily.
  * a limit is defined as something to be pushed and explored.
  * at all times you will maintain your uniform. in private this will consist of a red leather collar.
  * the proper position is always, always on your knees.
  * each morning, you will write his name somewhere on your body and if you guys are together, you will let him write his name on your body each morning.
  * you must be both specific and explicit in your speech.
  * when others show an interest in what you are wearing, you must ask them if they would like to see more and then gladly show them what they would like to see – but only after you have received permission from jinhwan.



_“spread your legs.”_

* * *

##  **song yunhyeong :**

  * you will wear no clothes in his house.
  * work and educational endeavors override all rules.
  * if he plans out a day then you must follow the list of what you are supposed to do in the order as listed and practice your mindfulness while doing it.
  * you will not hesitate when responding to him.
  * you must never reach orgasm without explicit permission from him.
  * you will send a “good morning” text to let him know you’re awake every morning and to remind him of any plans for the day.
  * no disrespecting him. acting disrespectful or bratty will get you ignored until you are sorry and say so or until he feels ready to speak to you again.



_“arch your back and push your ass in the air.”_

* * *

##  **kim jiwon (bobby) :**

  * you will always come to him with any concerns that you have. you will not be afraid to talk to him
  * as his alarm clock, you will wake him up by sucking his cock.
  * you will always swallow his cum.
  * if he tells you to keep your hands to yourself, he won’t tolerate any urge to reach out and touch him, instead will use cuffs or ropes or a tie.
  * you are not allowed to play with yourself without asking permission from him first.
  * you are also not allowed to put yourself down in any way.
  * send nudes whenever asked to.



_“put your hands behind your back.”_

* * *

##  **kim donghyuk :**

  * you will not borrow trouble and will not worry about things that are out of your control.
  * if you are asked of something that you don’t feel comfortable doing, then you are to speak up and he will find a compromise.
  * each morning, you will write his name somewhere on your body and if you guys are together, you will let him write his name on your body each morning.
  * once a week you will go commando.
  * you must ask permission each time you wish to masturbate and put on a show for him.
  * never stifle your moans 
  * _vocal queues_ : you must respond, vocally, to specific actions. the most common example of this is having you count strokes in impact play or any time he lets you touch him, he expects you to thank him.



_“put your hands above your head and do not lower them until i instruct you to.”_

* * *

##  **koo junhoe (june) :**

  * you shall never think of yourself as a weak person
  * you are not allowed to hide things from him; no lying, no hiding, no secret surprises
  * regardless of where you are or circumstances, if he asks you to hand over your panties, you are to do so at that moment without hesitation.
  * ask (beg) politely and you’ll get exactly what you want and more.
  * verbalization is necessary, but at the appropriate time and in the appropriate way. you are not allowed to speak unless spoken to. just be sure, this rule never usurps your need to speak the safe word, or to voice a legitimate concern.
  * if you cum when he explicitly told you not to, he waits until you’re pliable again and then manages to get two more out of you until you’re crying and trembling.
  * every other day, you will wear your red panty/bra set.



_“the more explicit and direct you get, the better.”_

* * *

##  **jung chanwoo :**

  * you will never hide your tears from him
  * acknowledge your health and take better care of yourself.
  * you must look straight ahead, and only straight ahead, at all times. he considers this rule to be a discipline/mental blindfold. instead of your vision being passively entirely restricted, it’s partially restricted but requires great effort and control. if he pushes you hard enough, your eye-line will almost certainly break, forcing punishment. 
  * you are not allowed to enter his bed without permission
  * vocal queues: you must respond, vocally, to specific actions. 
  * no sexting or sending nudes.
  * listen to all his queues carefully, he won’t repeat his words



_“just lay there and i’ll put you where i want you.”  
_


	3. monsta x version;

> **sohn hyun-woo (shownu) :**

  * before leaving for work in the morning, you must text him a photo of your outfit. this is not to control your wardrobe in anyway but to be able to compliment you on how sexy and beautiful you look at the beginning of your day.
  * before meeting him, you will always insert two fingers deep into your pussy then spread your plentiful juices onto your lips to greet him with a passionate kiss.
  * if he tells you to keep your hands to yourself, he won’t tolerate any urge to reach out and touch him, instead will use cuffs or ropes or a tie.
  * you will not wear panties around the house 
  * don't keep secrets from him; tell him your worries, he can't help if he doesn’t knows the problem.
  * always eat at least one vegetable a day, maintaining proper health is his biggest rule
  * send nudes whenever asked to



_“mm, i could do this all night.”_

* * *

> **shin hoseok (wonho) :**

  * before leaving your home every day, you must be wearing an item of ownership (necklace, bracelet, anklet, choker, or ring) that reminds you constantly of him. the item must be worn in plain sight in public for other to see.
  * _vocal queues_ : you must respond, vocally, to specific actions. the most common example of this is having you count strokes in impact play or any time he lets you touch him, he expects you to thank him.
  * always count when he’s spanking you. you lose count and he’ll start over.
  * no swearing; princesses have no need for vulgar words.
  * hydration is very important.
  * your ass is his private domain. 
  * never touch a toy unless instructed to do so



_“your body on mine is what i crave.”  
_

* * *

> **lee minhyuk :**

  * every day after work, when you change out of your attire, you must insert the ben wa balls into your pussy and wear them until bedtime. you must wear the ben wa balls for all social, exercise, yoga or work out activities.
  * you must always respond fully, both physically and verbally to whatever he does with you. the expressions of your emotions and your physical responses are important to him. you must never hold back any part of their display, regardless of how intense they may be, unless restricted to do so.
  * listen to him and always, always voice any discomfort
  * each evening, you must write an e-mail to him describing in detail everything that you plan to wear the following day. the e-mail must include undergarments, your outfit, jewelry, perfume.
  * you shall never think of yourself as a weak person
  * listen to all his queues carefully, he won’t repeat his words
  * stand in front of the mirror and remind yourself about the things you love about yourself



_“a small thing like you is easy to keep on the ground with just one knee in between your shoulder blades.”  
_

* * *

> **yoo kihyun :**

  * thursdays are “naked chef night”. you will prepare dinner wearing only one of his white dress shirt, thigh-high black stockings, and 4-5″ high heels or boots. he will be greeted with a glass of red wine and a 3-minute kiss.
  * if you are concerned that you will deviate from an expectation, you are to inform him at once. preferably before.
  * your basic attire in the presence of him shall consist of a collar and your highest heels. 
  * you will send a “good morning” text to let him know you’re awake every morning and to remind him of any plans for the day.
  * you must be both specific and explicit in your speech.
  * make sure to eat at proper times and nutritional meals with snack time in between
  * regardless of where you are or circumstances, if he asks you to hand over your panties, you are to do so at that moment without hesitation.



_“it’s nice to know that i could theoretically stop by right now, pull you into the bathroom and finger you to a quick orgasm without anyone knowing”  
_

* * *

> **chae hyungwon :**

  * you are NOT allowed to touch or pleasure yourself in any way for three days before you guys meet in person after a tour or even a concert.
  * after every session when you are completely exhausted and your body is spasming from intense orgasms, he will hold and caress your trembling body until you recover.
  * you will always sleep nude
  * no disrespecting him. acting disrespectful or bratty will get you ignored until you are sorry and say so or until he feels ready to speak to you again.
  * ask (beg) politely and you’ll get exactly what you want and more.
  * a limit is defined as something to be pushed and explored.
  * you will meditate and keep a journal daily.



_“your unclothed body is my happy place.”  
_

* * *

> **lee jooheon :**

  * when he’s away on tour and face-times you at night, babygirl must masturbate until she cums 3-5 times.
  * always swallow his cum
  * you must never reach orgasm without explicit permission from jooheon.
  * you will learn to be good to yourself and accept compliments when they’re given
  * as his alarm clock, you will wake him up by sucking his cock.
  * verbalization is necessary, but at the appropriate time and in the appropriate way. you are not allowed to speak unless spoken to. just be sure, this rule never usurps your need to speak the safe word, or to voice a legitimate concern.
  * if you cum when he explicitly told you not to, he waits until you’re pliable again and then manages to get two more out of you until you’re crying and trembling.



_“i live to watch you squirm.”  
_

* * *

> **im changkyun :**

  * each morning, you will write his name somewhere on your body and if you guys are together, you will let him write his name on your body each morning.
  * when others show an interest in what you are wearing, you must ask them if they would like to see more and then gladly show them what they would like to see – but only after you have received permission from changkyun.
  * you must confess when you have been naughty or broken rules so that he may decide if such violations require you to be disciplined or to be punished.
  * allows encourages you to hold his hand when he’s dishing out punishment (spankings, ect) only to make sure you know that he’s aware of his limits
  * the proper position is always, always on your knees.
  * weekly body inspections: if your body has been tarnished somehow (say, you’ve been out in a club and some asshole felt you up like it’s very likely to happen), it’s during those inspections that you should tell him so he can cleanse it.
  * write five good things about yourself every day.



_“i want to destroy you. but i also want to be able to put you back together so we can do it all over again”  
_


	4. got7 version;

> **mark tuan :**

  * before meeting him, you will always insert two fingers deep into your pussy then spread your plentiful juices onto your lips to greet him with a passionate kiss.
  * no swearing; princesses have no need for vulgar words.
  * morning cuddles are the most important meal of the day.
  * weekly body inspections : if your body has been tarnished somehow (say, you’ve been out in a club and some asshole felt you up, like it’s very likely to happen), it’s during those inspections that you should tell him, so he can cleanse it.
  * orgasms are a privilege and are owned by him. you will ask him for permission to cum and will thank him after each one. 
  * your basic attire in the presence of him, shall consist of a collar and your highest heels. 
  * before leaving for work in the morning, you must text him a photo of your outfit. this is not to control your wardrobe in anyway but to be able to compliment you on how sexy and beautiful you look at the beginning of your day.



_“i will make you beg, i’ll fuck you until you can’t feel your legs. whisper in your ear to cum for me while you dig your nails into my back. then next day i’ll hold your hand, kiss your cheek when nobody is looking. i’ll treat you like a princess and gave you the smile i’ve just for you.”  
_

* * *

> **im jaebum :**

  * verbalization is necessary, but at the appropriate time and in the appropriate way. you are not allowed to speak unless spoken to. just be sure, this rule never usurps your need to speak the safe word, or to voice a legitimate concern.
  * you will not borrow trouble and will not worry about things that are out of your control.
  * never touch a toy unless instructed to do so
  * you will never hide your tears from him
  * if you are concerned that you will deviate from an expectation, you are to inform him at once. preferably before.
  * stand in front of the mirror and remind yourself about the things you love about yourself
  * listen to all his queues carefully, he won’t repeat his words



_“i’ll whisper french into your ear when your hands are behind your back and my cock is pushing up against you.”  
_

* * *

> **wang jackson :**

  * before leaving your home every day, you must be wearing an item of ownership (necklace, bracelet, anklet, choker, or ring) that reminds you constantly of him. the item must be worn in plain sight in public for other to see.
  * send nudes whenever asked to
  * your ass is his private domain. 
  * won't leave for work unless given his morning kiss.
  * when others show an interest in what you are wearing, you must ask them if they would like to see more and then gladly show them what they would like to see – but only after you have received permission from jackson.
  * make sure to eat at proper times and nutritional meals with snack time in between
  * regardless of where you are or circumstances, if he asks you to hand over your panties, you are to do so at that moment without hesitation.



_“i want you to make me cum all over your tits and finger yourself with my cum.”  
_

* * *

> **park jinyoung :**

  * you must always respond fully, both physically and verbally to whatever he does with you. the expressions of your emotions and your physical responses are important to him. you must never hold back any part of their display, regardless of how intense they may be, unless restricted to do so.
  * if he tells you to keep your hands to yourself, he won’t tolerate any urge to reach out and touch him, instead will use cuffs or ropes or a tie.
  * you must never reach orgasm without explicit permission from jinyoung.
  * the proper position is always, always on your knees.
  * always count when he’s spanking you. you lose count and he’ll start over.
  * when he enters a room, you are to kneel when appropriate. when inappropriate you are to reach out and make physical contact. if that is not possible, you are to make eye contact.
  * you will meditate and keep a journal daily.



_“i want you to crawl towards me. turn around and shake your ass for me. tell me you want me to fuck you in your most innocent voice.”  
_

* * *

> **choi youngjae :**

  * each evening, you must write an e-mail to him describing in detail everything that you plan to wear the following day. the e-mail must include undergarments, your outfit, jewelry, perfume.
  * want HIM. not "who is easy". if he is not worth the effort, you're not worth the time. if you're being difficult, he won't abandon you. 
  * you are NOT allowed to touch or pleasure yourself in any way for three days before you guys meet in person after a tour or even a concert.
  * you must never think or speak badly about yourself. your body and mind belong to him and speaking negativity about yourself is speaking badly about what he loves. 
  * no disrespecting him. acting disrespectful or bratty will get you ignored until you are sorry and say so or until he feels ready to speak to you again.
  * don't keep secrets from him; tell him your worries, he can't help if he doesn’t knows the problem.
  * you will wear no clothes in his house.



_“i’m going to drain every last drop of cum out of you tonight.“  
_

* * *

> **bambam** :

  * you must confess when you have been naughty or broken rules so that he may decide if such violations require you to be disciplined or to be punished.
  * if you cum when he explicitly told you not to, he waits until you’re pliable again and then manages to get two more out of you until you’re crying and trembling.
  * you are not allowed to be touched sexually by others without his approval first.
  * vocal queues: you must respond, vocally, to specific actions. the most common example of this is having you count strokes in impact play or any time he lets you touch him, he expects you to thank him.
  * you will blog at least weekly, this can be your feelings, current events, or a fantasy story.
  * after every session when you are completely exhausted and your body is spasming from intense orgasms, he will hold and caress your trembling body until you recover.
  * a limit is defined as something to be pushed and explored.



_“you’re especially gorgeous when you look up from between my legs.”  
_

* * *

> **kim yugyeom :**

  * fridays are “naked chef night”. you will prepare dinner wearing only one of his white dress shirt, thigh-high black stockings and 4-5″ high heels or boots. he will be greeted with a glass of red wine and a 3-minute kiss.
  * allows encourages you to hold his hand when he’s dishing out punishment (spankings, ect) only to make sure you know that he’s aware of his limits.
  * he accepts the commitment to treat you properly, to train and discipline you, punish you, love you, and use you as he sees fit.
  * you will learn to be good to yourself and accept compliments when they’re given
  * you should strive to overcome feelings of guilt or shame, and all inhibitions that interfere with your capability to limit your learning
  * take note of how other things affect you guys. your experiences are VERY different, even if they're similar. don't compare him to others. for he has learned not to do that himself. others may not like your "flaws". he might love you for them.
  * each morning, you will write his name somewhere on your body and if you guys are together, you will let him write his name on your body each morning.



_“i’m going to hold your hair back and push your head down into the floor as i fuck you from behind.”  
_


	5. btob version;

> **seo eunkwang :**

  * before leaving for work in the morning, you must text him a photo of your outfit. this is not to control your wardrobe in any way but to be able to compliment you on how sexy and beautiful you look at the beginning of your day.
  * stand in front of the mirror and remind yourself about the things you love about yourself
  * you must always respond fully, both physically and verbally to whatever he does with you. the expressions of your emotions and your physical responses are important to him. you must never hold back any part of their display, regardless of how intense they may be, unless restricted to do so.
  * orgasms are a privilege and are owned by him. you will ask him for permission to cum and will thank him after each one.
  * he will be addressed as “sir” when possible.
  * you will adhere to any preference he has regarding which collar you are allowed to wear and for how long you may wear it each day.
  * when you are together, he will ask you to approve of or pick out the clothing he has planned for you to wear for the next day.



_“you’re really cute and i just wanna fuck your pretty little mouth.”  
_

* * *

> **lee minhyuk :**

  * before meeting him, you will always insert two fingers deep into your pussy then spread your plentiful juices onto your lips to greet him with a passionate kiss.
  * _vocal queues_ : you must respond, vocally, to specific actions. the most common example of this is having you count strokes in impact play or any time he lets you touch him, he expects you to thank him.
  * if you are put on your knees, or all fours, you are not allowed to rise, without permission.
  * you’re also not allowed to put yourself down in any way.
  * no swearing; princesses have no need for vulgar words.
  * each morning, you will write his name somewhere on your body and if you guys are together, you will let him write his name on your body each morning.
  * always be ready for daddy’s use. inspections will be put in place and you are to comply.



_“i want to slap your ass till my hand stings and_ _i_ _see the marks on your ass._ _i_ _want to bite your neck and kiss you and tease you until you’re dripping wet and beg me to fuck you.”_

* * *

> **lee changsub :**

  * if he tells you to keep your hands to yourself, he won’t tolerate any urge to reach out and touch him, instead will use cuffs or ropes or a tie.
  * you will meditate and keep a journal daily.
  * when he’s away on tour and face-times you at night, baby girl must masturbate until she cums 3-5 times.
  * work and educational endeavours override all rules.
  * you must follow any instructions that he gives you regarding what you are allowed to use, how long you are allowed to use it, etc. when you masturbate.
  * encourages you to hold his hand when he’s dishing out punishment (spankings, ect) only to make sure you know that he’s aware of his limits
  * when others show an interest in what you are wearing, you must ask them if they would like to see more and then gladly show them what they would like to see – but only after you have received permission from changsub.



_“if you’re a good girl, i might let you ride my face till you’re close and then proceed to fuck the living shit out of you.”  
_

* * *

> **im hyunsik :**

  * don’t keep secrets from him; tell him your worries, he can’t help if he doesn’t know the problem.
  * send nudes whenever asked to
  * make sure to eat at proper times and nutritional meals with snack time in between
  * no disrespecting him. acting disrespectful or bratty will get you ignored until you are sorry and say so or until he feels ready to speak to you again.
  * you must remember, and obey, a set of commands.
  * you are encouraged to show off your body through the use of provocative clothing. he prefers this but understands that you are not comfortable doing so.
  * the proper position is always, always on your knees.



_“come here so i can fuck the life out of you and then cuddle you to sleep.”_

* * *

> **shin donggeun (peniel) :**

  * you will not wear panties around the house 
  * you will learn to be good to yourself and accept compliments when they’re given
  * always count when he’s spanking you. you lose count and he’ll start over.
  * you must be both specific and explicit in your speech.
  * always swallow his cum
  * once a week you will wear his favourite lingerie set of yours.
  * when bringing him something you will wait until he says “thank you” before leaving.



_“let me finger you through your cute little pink panties and watch you whimper as you get all heated up.”  
_

* * *

> **jung ilhoon :**

  * always eat at least one vegetable a day, maintaining proper health is his biggest rule
  * you are NOT allowed to touch or pleasure yourself in any way for three days before you guys meet in person after a tour or even a concert.
  * your ass is his private domain. 
  * your basic attire in the presence of him shall consist of a collar and your highest heels. 
  * he accepts the commitment to treat you properly, to train and discipline you, punish you, love you, and use you as he sees fit.
  * want HIM. not “who is easy”. if he is not worth the effort, you’re not worth the time. if you’re being difficult, he won’t abandon you _._
  * as his alarm clock, you will wake him up by sucking his cock.



_“i wanna choke you while i slip my fingers inside you.”  
_

* * *

> **yook sungjae :**

  * before leaving your home every day, you must be wearing an item of ownership (necklace, bracelet, anklet, choker, or ring) that reminds you constantly of him. the item must be worn in plain sight in public for others to see.
  * hydration is very important.
  * every day after work/classes, when you change out of your attire, you must insert the ben wa balls into your pussy and wear them until bedtime. you must wear the ben wa balls for all social, exercise, yoga or work out activities.
  * regardless of where you are or circumstances, if he asks you to hand over your panties, you are to do so at that moment without hesitation.
  * wednesdaysare “naked chef night”. you will prepare dinner wearing only one of his white dress shirt, thigh-high black stockings, and 4-5″ high heels or boots. he will be greeted with a glass of red wine and a 3-minute kiss.
  * take note of how other things affect you guys. your experiences are VERY different, even if they’re similar. don’t compare him to others. for he has learned not to do that himself. others may not like your “flaws”. he might love you for them.
  * you must confess when you have been naughty or broken rules so that he may decide if such violations require you to be disciplined or to be punished.



_“when you come over tonight, i’m gonna throw you on the bed, fuck you till the bedsheets soak up and my back is full of scratches."  
_


	6. bigbang version;

> **kwon jiyong (g-dragon / gd) :**

  * _restriction:_ verbalization is necessary, but at the appropriate time and in the appropriate way. you are not allowed to speak unless spoken to. just be sure, this rule never usurps your need to speak the safe word, or to voice a legitimate concern.
  * _procedure:_ you must follow any instructions that he gives you regarding what you are allowed to use, how long you are allowed to use it, etc. when you masturbate.
  * _care:_ weekly body inspections; if your body has been tarnished somehow (say, you’ve been out in a club and some asshole felt you up, like it’s very likely to happen), it’s during those inspections that you should tell him, so he can cleanse it.



* * *

> **choi seung-hyun (t.o.p) :**

  * _restriction:_ you will adhere to any preference he has regarding which collar you are allowed to wear and for how long you may wear it each day.
  * _procedure:_ as his alarm clock, you will wake him up by sucking his cock.
  * _care:_ you should strive to overcome feelings of guilt or shame, and all inhibitions that interfere with your capability to limit your learning



* * *

> **dong youngbae (taeyang) :** ( ~~listen,,, ask hyorin okay~~ )’

  * _restriction:_ you are NOT allowed to touch or pleasure yourself in any way for three days before you guys meet in person after a tour or even a concert.
  * _procedure:_ encourages you to hold his hand when he’s dishing out punishment (spankings, ect) only to make sure you know that he’s aware of his limits
  * _care:_ you will blog at least weekly; this can be your feelings, current events, or a fantasy story.



* * *

> **kang daesung :**

  * _restriction:_ you will wear no clothes in his house.
  * _procedure:_ when others show an interest in what you are wearing, you must ask them if they would like to see more and then gladly show them what they would like to see – but only after you have received permission from daesung.
  * _care:_ before leaving for work/classes in the morning, you must text him a photo of your outfit. this is not to control your wardrobe in any way but to be able to compliment you on how sexy and beautiful you look at the beginning of your day.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not write for seungri anymore. i don’t care if people think he’s innocent or he’s guilty. i chose to not write for him. rest, reading this is your choice to make.


	7. nct version;

> **lee taeyong :**

  * _restriction_ : you are never allowed to enter his bed without permission.
  * _procedure_ : if you are put on your knees, or all fours, you are not allowed to rise, without permission.
  * _care_ : stand in front of the mirror and remind yourself about the things you love about yourself



_“of course i’ll pin you down, you fucking slut.”  
_

* * *

> **moon taeil :**

  * _restriction_ : you are never allowed to remove your collar without permission.
  * _procedure_ : regardless of where you are or circumstances, if he asks you to hand over your panties, you are to do so at that moment without hesitation.
  * _care_ : you’re also not allowed to put yourself down in any way.



_"i can't wait until i get to rip these pants off of you."  
_

* * *

> **seo johnny :**

  * _restriction:_ your ass is his private domain. _  
_
  * _procedure:_ if he tells you to keep your hands to yourself, he won’t tolerate any urge to reach out and touch him, instead will use cuffs or ropes or a tie.
  * _care:_ you will meditate and keep a journal daily.



_"you like it when i spank you, don't you?"  
_

* * *

> **nakamoto yuta :**

  * _restriction:_ enforced eyeline _;_ you must look straight ahead, and only straight ahead, at all times.
  * _procedure:_ each evening, you must write an e-mail to him describing in detail everything that you plan to wear the following day. the e-mail must include undergarments, your outfit, jewelry, perfume.
  * _care:_ make sure to eat at proper times and nutritional meals with snack time in between



_“tell me all the dirty little things you do when you masturbate, you naughty girl. tell me everything, baby. tell me how you play with yourself.”  
_

* * *

> **qian kun :**

  * _restriction_ : you are not allowed to speak unless spoken to.
  * _procedure:_ allows encourages you to hold his hand when he’s dishing out punishment (spankings, ect) only to make sure you know that he’s aware of his limits
  * _care:_ you will learn to be good to yourself and accept compliments when they’re given



_“lie back and keep quiet. i’m going to make you come until you can’t breathe.”  
_

* * *

> **kim dongyoung (doyoung) :**

  * _restriction:_ before leaving your home every day, you must be wearing an item of ownership (necklace, bracelet, anklet, choker, or ring) that reminds you constantly of him. the item must be worn in plain sight in public for others to see.
  * _procedure:_ always count when he’s spanking you. you lose count and he’ll start over.
  * _care:_ hydration is very important.



_“i love the way it sounds when i fuck you. hear it?”  
_

* * *

> **chittaphon (ten) :**

  * _restriction:_ you are NOT allowed to touch or pleasure yourself in any way for three days before you guys meet in person after a tour or even a concert.
  * _procedure:_ you must always respond fully, both physically and verbally to whatever he does with you. the expressions of your emotions and your physical responses are important to him. you must never hold back any part of their display, regardless of how intense they may be, unless restricted to do so.
  * _care:_ always eat at least one vegetable a day, maintaining proper health is his biggest rule



_“ no stops this time. let’s see how many times i can make you come.”  
_

* * *

> **jung yoonoh (jaehyun) :**

  * _restriction:_ when he’s away on tour and face-times you at night, baby girl must masturbate until he cums 3-5 times.
  * _procedure_ : you must remember, and obey, a set of commands.
  * _care:_ after every session when you are completely exhausted and your body is spasming from intense orgasms, he will hold and caress your trembling body until you recover.



_“ get on your hands and knees, sweetheart… and wait like a good girl.”  
_

* * *

> **dong sicheng (winwin) :**

  * _restriction:_ every day after work/classes, when you change out of your attire, you must insert the ben wa balls into your pussy and wear them until bedtime. you must wear the ben wa balls for all social, exercise, yoga or work out activities.
  * _procedure:_ always swallow his cum
  * _care:_ you will blog at least weekly, this can be your feelings, current events, or a fantasy story.



_“i could spend hours between your legs; teasing… sucking; sipping; tasting you.”  
_

* * *

> **kim jungwoo :**

  * _restriction:_ he accepts the commitment to treat you properly, to train and discipline you, punish you, love you, and use you as he sees fit.
  * _procedure:_ thursdays are “naked chef night”. you will prepare dinner wearing only one of his white dress shirt, thigh-high black stockings, and 4-5″ high heels or boots. he will be greeted with a glass of red wine and a 3-minute kiss.
  * _care:_ you should strive to overcome feelings of guilt or shame, and all inhibitions that interfere with your capability to limit your learning



_“i love pleasing you and the sounds of your pleasure drive me crazy.”  
_

* * *

> **“wong yukhei (lucas) :**

  * _restriction:_ take note of how other things affect you guys. your experiences are VERY different, even if they’re similar. don’t compare him to others. for he has learned not to do that himself. others may not like your “flaws”. he might love you for them.
  * _procedure:_ each morning, you will write his name somewhere on your body and if you guys are together, you will let him write his name on your body each morning.
  * _care:_ don’t keep secrets from him; tell him your worries, he can’t help if he doesn’t know the problem.



_“ spread your legs wide for me, sweet darling. your body is mine tonight.”  
_

* * *

> **lee minhyung (mark) :**

  * _restriction:_ you must confess when you have been naughty or broken rules so that he may decide if such violations require you to be disciplined or to be punished.
  * _procedure:_ want HIM. not “who is easy”. if he is not worth the effort, you’re not worth the time. if you’re being difficult, he won’t abandon you _._
  * _care:_ you must never think or speak badly about yourself. your body and mind belong to him and speaking negatively about yourself is speaking badly about what he loves. 



_“i want you. i want to make love with you. i want to enjoy sex with you. i want to fuck you.”_


	8. exo version;

> **kim junmyeon (suho) :**

  * _restriction:_ orgasms are a privilege and are owned by him. you will ask him for permission to cum and will thank him after each one. 
  * _procedure:_ when others show an interest in what you are wearing, you must ask them if they would like to see more and then gladly show them what they would like to see – but only after you have received permission from junmyeon.
  * _care:_ morning cuddles are the most important meal of the day.



_“i’m picturing you naked. underneath me. with your hands tied.“  
_

* * *

> **kim minseok (xiumin) :**

  * _restriction:_ no swearing; princesses have no need for vulgar words.
  * _procedure:_ before leaving for work in the morning, you must text him a photo of your outfit. this is not to control your wardrobe in any way but to be able to compliment you on how sexy and beautiful you look at the beginning of your day.
  * _care:_ stand in front of the mirror and remind yourself about the things you love about yourself



_“i want you completely naked right now — except for your thigh highs.“  
_

> **zhang yixing (lay) :**

  * _restriction:_ you will not wear panties around the house.
  * _procedure:_ before meeting him, you will always insert two fingers deep into your pussy then spread your plentiful juices onto your lips to greet him with a passionate kiss.
  * _care:_ always eat at least one vegetable a day, maintaining proper health is his biggest rule



_“nothing makes me hornier than the thought of me thrusting into you from behind.“  
_

* * *

> **byun baekhyun :**

  * _restriction:_ always count when he’s spanking you. you lose count and he’ll start over.
  * procedure: vocal queues; you must respond, vocally, to specific actions. the most common example of this is having you count strokes in impact play or any time he lets you touch him, he expects you to thank him.
  * _care:_ hydration is very important.



_“i want to feel my hands on your breasts while you’re bouncing on my cock.“_

* * *

> **kim jongdae (chen) :**

  * _restriction:_ your ass is his private domain. 
  * _procedure:_ every day after work/classes, when you change out of your attire, you must insert the ben wa balls into your pussy and wear them until bedtime. you must wear the ben wa balls for all social, exercise, yoga or work out activities.
  * _care:_ if you are concerned that you will deviate from an expectation, you are to inform him at once. preferably before.



_“the next time i see you, i’m ripping your panties off with my teeth.“  
_

* * *

> **park chanyeol :**

  * _restriction:_ he will be addressed as “sir” when possible.
  * _procedure:_ each morning, you will write his name somewhere on your body and if you guys are together, you will let him write his name on your body each morning.
  * _care:_ if you cum when he explicitly told you not to, he waits until you’re pliable again and then manages to get two more out of you until you’re crying and trembling.



_“i want to leave teeth marks and scratches on your shoulders.“_

* * *

> **do kyungsoo (d.o) :  
> **

  * _restriction:_ work and educational endeavors override all rules.
  * _procedure:_ no disrespecting him. acting disrespectful or bratty will get you ignored until you are sorry and say so or until he feels ready to speak to you again.
  * _care:_ make sure to eat at proper times and nutritional meals with snack time in between



_“i’m masturbating, but your tongue feels so much better than my hand.“_

* * *

> **kim jongin (kai) :  
> **

  * _restriction:_ you must be both specific and explicit in your speech.
  * _procedure:_ verbalization is necessary, but at the appropriate time and in the appropriate way. you are not allowed to speak unless spoken to. just be sure, this rule never usurps your need to speak the safe word, or to voice a legitimate concern.
  * _care:_ you are also not allowed to put yourself down in any way.



_“i want to look into your eyes as you orgasm into my mouth.“_

* * *

> **oh sehun :  
> **

  * _restriction:_ your basic attire in the presence of him shall consist of a collar and your highest heels. 
  * _procedure:_ regardless of where you are or circumstances, if he asks you to hand over your panties, you are to do so at that moment without hesitation.
  * _care:_ you shall never think of yourself as a weak person



_“you have no idea how turned on i get when i picture your ass.“_


	9. seventeen version;

> **choi sungcheol (s.coups) :**

  * _restriction:_ you will adhere to any preference he has regarding which collar you are allowed to wear and for how long you may wear it each day.
  * _procedure:_ you must always respond fully, both physically and verbally to whatever he does with you. the expressions of your emotions and your physical responses are important to him. you must never hold back any part of their display, regardless of how intense they may be, unless restricted to do so.
  * _care:_ if you are asked of something that you don’t feel comfortable doing you are to speak up and he will find a compromise.



_“i’ll cum inside your pretty little mouth and you’re gonna swallow every drop.”  
_

* * *

> **yoon jeonghan :**

  * _restriction:_ when you are together, he will ask you to approve of or pick out the clothing he has planned for you to wear for the next day.
  * _procedure:_ always be ready for daddy’s use. inspections will be put in place and you are to comply.
  * _care:_ stand in front of the mirror and remind yourself about the things you love about yourself



_“come over so i can cover you in hickeys and love bites and hear you moaning uncontrollably”  
_

* * *

> **hong joshua :**

  * _restriction:_ before leaving your home every day, you must be wearing an item of ownership (necklace, bracelet, anklet, choker, or ring) that reminds you constantly of him. the item must be worn in plain sight in public for others to see.
  * _procedure:_ you must follow any instructions that he gives you regarding what you are allowed to use, how long you are allowed to use it, etc. when you masturbate.
  * _care:_ acknowledge your health and take better care of yourself.



_“i’m here to make you smile. and also to slap your booty once in a while.”  
_

* * *

> **moon junhui :**

  * _restriction:_ vocal queues; you must respond, vocally, to specific actions. the most common example of this is having you count strokes in impact play or any time he lets you touch him, he expects you to thank him.
  * _procedure:_ as his alarm clock, you will wake him up by sucking his cock.
  * _care:_ you are not allowed to put yourself down in any way.



_“i want to introduce you to my family but also fuck your eyeballs out in the car before we go cause you’re smoking hot.”  
_

* * *

> **kwon soonyoung (hoshi) :**

  * _restriction:_ no swearing; princesses have no need for vulgar words _._
  * _procedure:_ once a week you will go commando.
  * _care:_ make sure to eat at proper times and nutritional meals with snack time in between



_“you look so good tonight but imagine how good you would look with my fingers deep inside you.”  
_

* * *

> **jeon wonwoo :**

  * _restriction:_ you are never allowed to remove your collar without permission.
  * _procedure:_ when bringing him something you will wait until he says “thank you” before leaving.
  * _care:_ you should strive to overcome feelings of guilt or shame, and all inhibitions that interfere with your capability to limit your learning



_“i’ll make you blush while riding my face.”  
_

* * *

> **lee jihoon (woozi) :**

  * _restriction:_ regardless of where you are or circumstances, if he asks you to hand over your panties, you are to do so at that moment without hesitation.
  * _procedure:_ you are encouraged to show off your body through the use of provocative clothing. he prefers this but understands that you are not comfortable doing so.
  * _care:_ always eat at least one vegetable a day, maintaining proper health is his biggest rule



_“there’s nothing more i want than to choke you while you take me deep in your mouth.”  
_

* * *

> **lee seokmin (dk) :**

  * _restriction:_ you are NOT allowed to touch or pleasure yourself in any way for three days before you guys meet in person after a tour or even a concert.
  * _procedure:_ send nudes whenever asked to
  * _care:_ before leaving for work/classes in the morning, you must text him a photo of your outfit. this is not to control your wardrobe in any way but to be able to compliment you on how sexy and beautiful you look at the beginning of your day.



_“bend over that table with your ass high up.”  
_

* * *

> **kim mingyu :**

  * _restriction:_ you will not wear panties around the house 
  * _procedure:_ before meeting him, you will always insert two fingers deep into your pussy then spread your plentiful juices onto your lips to greet him with a passionate kiss.
  * _care:_ you will learn to be good to yourself and accept compliments when they’re given



_“you watch that pretty little mouth of yours before i fuck it.”  
_

* * *

> **xu minghao (the8) :**

  * _restriction:_ the proper position is always, always on your knees.
  * _procedure:_ encourages you to hold his hand when he’s dishing out punishment (spankings, ect) only to make sure you know that he’s aware of his limits
  * _care:_ write five good things about yourself every day _._



_“i’m going underneath this table and make it hard for you to talk.”  
_

* * *

> **boo seungkwan :**

  * _restriction:_ verbalization is necessary, but at the appropriate time and in the appropriate way. you are not allowed to speak unless spoken to. just be sure, this rule never usurps your need to speak the safe word, or to voice a legitimate concern.
  * _procedure:_ when others show an interest in what you are wearing, you must ask them if they would like to see more and then gladly show them what they would like to see – but only after you have received permission from seungkwan.
  * _care:_ if you cum when he explicitly told you not to, he waits until you’re pliable again and then manages to get two more out of you until you’re crying and trembling.



_“let me fuck you through your cute little panties.”  
_

* * *

> **hansol vernon :**

  * _restriction:_ you must never reach orgasm without explicit permission from vernon.
  * _procedure:_ your ass is his private domain. 
  * _care:_ weekly body inspections; if your body has been tarnished somehow (say, you’ve been out in a club and some asshole felt you up, like it’s very likely to happen), it’s during those inspections that you should tell him, so he can cleanse it.



_“you look so innocent but i know you’re not and that gets me every time.”  
_

* * *

> **lee chan (dino) :**

  * _restriction:_ you will wear no clothes in his house.
  * _procedure:_ no disrespecting him. acting disrespectful or bratty will get you ignored until you are sorry and say so or until he feels ready to speak to you again.
  * _care:_ you will blog at least weekly; this can be your feelings, current events, or a fantasy story.



_“your thighs make me want to sin.”  
_


	10. ateez version;

> **kim hongjoong :**

  * _restriction_ : enforced eyeline _;_ you must look straight ahead, and only straight ahead, at all times. 
  * _procedure_ : always count when he’s spanking you. you lose count and he’ll start over.
  * _care_ : always eat at least one vegetable a day, maintaining proper health is his biggest rule



_“your tits are the best thing i’ve ever put in my mouth, well, second best after ravage this pussy.”_

* * *

> **park seonghwa :**

  * _restriction_ : orgasms are a privilege and are owned by him. you will ask him for permission to cum and will thank him after each one. 
  * _procedure_ : encourages you to hold his hand when he’s dishing out punishment (spankings, ect) only to make sure you know that he’s aware of his limits
  * _care_ : hydration is very important.



_“i can’t handle a minute not touching you. my hands want to feel every inch of you.”_

* * *

> **jeong yunho :**

  * _restriction_ : you will adhere to any preference he has regarding which collar you are allowed to wear and for how long you may wear it each day. 
  * _procedure_ : always be ready for daddy’s use. inspections will be put in place and you are to comply.
  * _care_ : if you are concerned that you will deviate from an expectation, you are to inform him at once. preferably before.



_“my goal in life is making sure you cum every time you’re naked in front of me.”  
_

* * *

> **kang yeosang :**

  * _restriction_ : you are NOT allowed to touch or pleasure yourself in any way for three days before you guys meet in person after a tour or even a concert. 
  * _procedure_ : every day after work/classes, when you change out of your attire, you must insert the ben wa balls into your pussy and wear them until bedtime. you must wear the ben wa balls for all social, exercise, yoga or work out activities.
  * _care_ : stand in front of the mirror and remind yourself about the things you love about yourself



_“i’m not going to stop until you orgasm then i’m going to start all over again.”  
_

* * *

> **choi san :**

  * _restriction_ : he will be addressed as “sir” when possible. 
  * _procedure_ : you must always respond fully, both physically and verbally to whatever he does with you. the expressions of your emotions and your physical responses are important to him. you must never
  * _care_ : after every session when you are completely exhausted and your body is spasming from intense orgasms, he will hold and caress your trembling body until you recover.



_“i’m going to break you tonight.”  
_

* * *

> **song mingi :**

  * _restriction_ : when he’s away on tour and face-times you at night, baby girl must masturbate until you both cum
  * _procedure_ : each morning, you will write his name somewhere on your body and if you guys are together, you will let him write his name on your body each morning.
  * _care_ : you are not allowed to put yourself down in any way.



_“i’m going to need way longer than one hour to fuck you tonight.”_

* * *

> **jung wooyoung :**

  * _restriction_ : no swearing; princesses have no need for vulgar words _._
  * _procedure_ : as his alarm clock, you will wake him up by sucking his cock.
  * _care_ : if you cum when he explicitly told you not to, he waits until you’re pliable again and then manages to get two more out of you until you’re crying and trembling.



_“i’m curious as to what color panties you have on, but i really don’t care because they’re coming off as soon as i come over anyway.”  
_

* * *

> **choi jongho :**

  * _restriction_ : _:_ work and educational endeavors override all rules. 
  * _procedure_ : when bringing him something you will wait until he says “thank you” before leaving.
  * _care_ : you will learn to be good to yourself and accept compliments when they’re given



_“do you purposely try to turn me on or are you just naturally that sexy?”_


	11. twice version;

> **park jihyo :**

  * _restriction_ : never speak at a high tone, the tone should always be pleasing.
  * _procedure_ : you should always call her ma’am/mistress/mommy or whatever it is that she would like you to call her.
  * _care_ : hydration is very important.



_“i want your hands on me at all times.”  
_

* * *

> **im nayeon :**

  * _restriction_ : only she gets to pleasure you (so no touching yourself)
  * _procedure_ : if you’re leaving, you **must** kiss her or some body part.
  * _care_ : make sure to eat at proper times and nutritional meals with snack time in between



_“make me cum with your tongue.”  
_

* * *

> **yoo jeongyeon :**

  * _restriction_ : listen to her and always, always voice any discomfort
  * _procedure_ : once a week you will go commando
  * _care_ : stand in front of the mirror and remind yourself about the things you love about yourself



_“tonight is all about me so get down on your knees and put that tongue of yours to good work.”  
_

* * *

> **hirai momo :**

  * _restriction_ : if she tells you to keep your hands to yourself, she won’t tolerate any urge to reach out and touch her, instead will use cuffs or ropes or a tie.
  * _procedure_ : you must always wear a butt-plug when you’re out with her.
  * _care_ : you will learn to be good to yourself and accept compliments when they’re given



_“i’m going to make you scream my name like a mantra.”  
_

* * *

> **minatozaki sana :**

  * _restriction_ : only people she approves in advance get to touch you.
  * _procedure_ : at home, if you’re alone with her, you must be naked at all times.
  * _care_ : write five good things about yourself everyday.



_“if we weren’t at this party and these people weren’t around, i would jump you right now!“  
_

* * *

> **myoui mina :**

  * _restriction_ : no disrespecting or acting bratty. doing so will get you ignored until you’re sorry and say so or until she feels ready to speak to you again. 
  * _procedure_ : each morning, you will write her name somewhere on your body and if you guys are together, you will let her write her name on your body each morning.
  * _care_ : you’re also not allowed to put yourself down in any way.



_“guess what color my panties are.” (trick question cause she ain’t wearing any)_

* * *

> **kim dahyun :**

  * _restriction_ : you must also ask permission to orgasm.
  * _procedure_ : be polite and you’ll get exactly what you want and more
  * _care_ : always eat at least one vegetable a day, maintaining proper health is her biggest rule



_“hearing you moan in pleasure turns me on.”  
_

* * *

> **son chaeyoung :**

  * _restriction_ : no sexting or sending nudes when she’s in for a group meeting
  * _procedure_ : you must always respond fully, both physically and verbally to whatever she does with you. the expressions of your emotions and your physical responses are important to her.
  * _care_ : you should strive to overcome feelings of guilt or shame, and all inhibitions that interfere with your capability to limit your learning



_“your services are needed tonight.”  
_

* * *

> **chou tzuyu :**

  * _restriction_ : verbalization is necessary, but at the appropriate time and in the appropriate way.
  * _procedure_ : want HER. not “who is easy”. if she is not worth the effort, you’re not worth the time. if you’re being difficult, she won’t abandon you _._
  * _care_ : your body and mind belong to her and speaking negatively about yourself is speaking badly about what she loves.



_“you’re the only one who can make me angry and horny at the same time.”_


	12. park hyungsik version;

> **park hyungsik:**

  1. you are not allowed to enter his bed without his permission.
  2. regardless of where you are or circumstances, if he asks you to hand over your panties, you are to do so at that moment without hesitation.
  3. you must always respond fully, both physically and verbally to whatever he does with you. the expressions of your emotions and your physical responses are important to him. you must never hold back any part of their display, regardless of how intense they may be, unless restricted to do so.
  4. the proper position is always, always on your knees.
  5. _enforced eyeline_ : you must look straight ahead, and only straight ahead, at all times.
  6. as his alarm clock, you will wake him up by sucking his cock.
  7. _vocal queues_ : you must respond, vocally, to specific actions. the most common example of this is having you count strokes in impact play or any time he lets you touch him, he expects you to thank him.




	13. tvxq version;

> **jung yunho:**

  * _restriction:_ before leaving your home every day, you must be wearing an item of ownership (necklace, bracelet, anklet, choker, or ring) that reminds you constantly of him. the item must be worn in plain sight in public for others to see.
  * _procedure:_ when others show an interest in what you are wearing, you must ask them if they would like to see more and then gladly show them what they would like to see – but only after you have received permission from yunho.
  * _care:_ acknowledge your health and take better care of yourself.



* * *

> **shim changmin:**

  * restriction: verbalization is necessary, but at the appropriate time and in the appropriate way. you are not allowed to speak unless spoken to. just be sure, this rule never usurps your need to speak the safe word, or to voice a legitimate concern.
  * procedure: you must follow any instructions that he gives you regarding what you are allowed to use, how long you are allowed to use it, etc. when you masturbate.
  * care: make sure to eat at proper times and nutritional meals with snack time in between




End file.
